


Burned Again.

by The_Degu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drinking, One Shot, Post-Recall, Swearing, first fic, jesse hates everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: In wich Jesse finds out what happened to Reyes, and is not happy with Jack for not telling him.





	Burned Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I don't have a beta reader so... dyslexia... and I hope its actually readable outside of my mind, but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. please be gentle...

Like most missions; today’s didn’t go exactly to plan. Talon was carrying out a arms transport, and overwatch was there to stop them. best case scenario was that they stopped the transport altogether, but they would be happy with just finding out where the weapons were headed too.  
It was actually going to plan until McCree’s comm wint offline, and he simply fell of the face of the earth. The handful of people that were in the team (Mei, Winston, and 76’) were able to finish the mission without any other major incidents, but jesse was still gone. The group searched the area extensively looking for any sine of the cowboy but no matter how hard they looked they could not find him.  
Mei was besides herself, she was supposed to be on his six the whole time, but in the confusion she lost him. Winston wasn't much better, he kept blaming himself for the coms going offline, and not taking care of their equipment well enough. Morrison was just annoyed with the situation, he also felt some doubt about the whole situation and the strange circumstances that caused the disappearance of mcCree.  
jesse just showed up After two hours of searching and no luck until that point. The squad just found him sitting on the curb by the side of the road smoking one of his cheap cigars. Mei was ecstatic and Winston was rather happy too, but Morrison was suspicious to say the least. Jesse didn’t say anything about his escapades beyond that Talon had snached him up during the fight and that he was able to get out by himself. He was obviously leaving out some details but Morrison knew not to press. Morrison just wanted to make sure that his team was safe, but something was still eating at the back of his mind with this whole situation.  
The flight back to base was awkward to say the least. Jesse was quieter than usual especially for after a fight of this magnitude. Jack wanted to ask him what was wrong or at least to get his head out of his ass, but whenever the older man looked at jesse he was staring daggers into him.  
Once they got back to base, the jesse exchanged pleasantries with the others inside, and quickly made way to his room. Morrison still wanted to talk to him, but was caught up with paperwork and letting the rest of the team know what happened during the mission. It was two and a half hours before Morrison had a chance to get away to talk  
So here was jack now, standing outside of Jesse's room, debating weather or knock on the door. Jack knew that he was probably the last guy to get McCree to open up, their relationship was strained to say the least. Neither one really acknowledging the other outside of missions. Jack knew that this was because of their past with overwatch and blackwatch they hate eachother's guts to put it lightly.  
“this is dumb” jack cursed under his breath as he started to walk away. Two steps away from the door jack heard the breaking of glass and a string of curses following. Jack ran to the door and punched his key in. the pad flashed red and jack cursed under his breath. He then proceeded to pound on the door with his fist. Nothing came from the other side.  
“Athena open the door.” Jack demanded  
“I cannot do that mr.morrison .” The pleasant voice stated flatey  
Jack cursed loudly. Of course Athena would listen to McCree over me jack thinks I’m dead and he one of the highest ranking overwatch members left.  
“McCree are you alive in there?” jack demands.  
There is a mumble on the other side that morrison could not make out. Morrison waits a moment before pounding the door again, at the third swing the automatic door slides open with a hiss.  
McCree’s room was the same mess that it had always been. With clothes scattered throughout and personal belongings covered in a thin sheet of dust. Jack’s eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of danger, but the only thing that he could see was a very drunk McCree sitting on a lay-Z-boy in the corner of the room. He was holding onto the remains of a smashed whisky bottle with his heavily bleeding flesh hand.  
“shit, Athena call angela” Jesse looked on the cusp of alcohol poisoning, and if nothing else his hand needed stitches.  
“already done sir” the robotic voice responds  
Jack couldn’t tell if jesse was currently conscious or not between the hat low on his face and the locks of unkempt hair. Should he take McCree to the med bay, or wait for doctor Zinger to come? If he did move him he would get royally pissed off if he woke up on the way. Thoughts raced through jack’s head a thousand miles per hour, wandering through a million different scenarios.  
“yer a reel fucker, ya know that” the low growl sounded out from under hat.  
“McCree your drunk” is all jack can get out due to the suddenness of jesse’s being awake  
“that’s kinda the point of drink’en ‘aint it?”  
Suddenly jesse is on his feet and standing chest-to-chest with jack. The slightest signs of earlier crying in his puffy eyes.  
“why didn't ya tell me.” Jesse asks as more of a statement.  
“why did I not tell you what?” jack asked back  
“oh I think you know”  
“Actually no I don’t”  
“ya know when I was snached erlear?” jesse asks while taking a shaky step back “it wasn’t just a regular talon grunt, it was reeper”  
Jack’s heart sinks. This makes a lot of sense.  
“Reyes is dead” Jack blurts out before he can think  
“who's talkin about Reyes?” jesse asks again as more of a statement then a question.  
Suddenly jesse rushes jack again, this time not stopping. He holds jack up by his shirt color with his bionic arm. At this moment jack was glad he chose to wear his mask around the base, because truth be told, he was terrified for a moment. He new what jesse could do, and he new what any other man put into this situation would do.  
“why the fuck didn't you tell me he was alive!” jesse spits “he told me everything, that you did that to him! That he lost his soul because of you, and you were the one to make overwatch fall!”  
“That thing isn't your old boss,” jack says trying to keep his composure “Reyes died in that explosion.”  
“he could have fooled me” Jesse growled “seeing a man with the face of the only father I ever had would have said something different”  
Jesse then sets jack back down on the floor, fire still in his eyes “you are gonna tell everyone or I am.”  
“you wouldn't dare” jack says knowing that jesse would  
“he also told me that you too are not the only ones that are alive, and I don’t want to tell phara myself the her mother isn't dead.”  
“what do you want, money?” jack asks wondering if he could get out of this with just McCree having blackmail “cu’s I don’t have any.”  
“no I told you, I want everyone to know, they deserve it” McCree states fire burning in his eyes again “either you tell them that were fighting reyes, and that captain Amari is alive. Or I tell them everything that Reeper told me. I’m feeling nice though… I know how you like you fancy speeches, so you get twentyfour hours to write it”  
“you're treading on thin ice McCree.”  
“ya think I don’t know that” McCree looks like he is about to say something else when someone clears their throat outside the door. They both whip their heads around to see Dr.Ziegler in the entry. McCree narrows his eyes at her, and with the same swiftness that he attacked jack with, he launched himself at the doctor. Luckily jack was able to get between the two, knowing that McCree could easily crush the doctor.  
“and you aren't any better!” the inebriated man screams “you should've just let him die!”  
“he was my friend too.” She states flatly.  
“HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU DID THAT TO HIM!” Jesse’s tears are freely flowing now. “he was the only good thing that ever happened to me.”  
With this McCree storms out of his room, shouldering past anglea with a huff. Angela and jack are left alone in the hall, the both of them speechless and trying to find words.  
McCree finds himself outside of the watch point with a bleeding hand and a cigar in his mouth. He doesn't know where he is going beyond away from the old base. I should have known that it would be the same. Caught up in his thoughts as he walks through the tall grass, going with nowhere in particular. He turns around suddenly with his hand hovering over his trademark peacekeeper, eyes darting around the empty field  
“I know yer tha re, show yer self” McCree shouts into the darkness  
With the warning a set of LEDs light up in the grass. Genji walks up to his friend and puts one of his cybernetic hands on jesse’s shoulder.  
“shit, I guess you heard.” Is all jesse could manage to get out.  
“I am your next door neighbor, and I think that anyone in the watchpoint could have heard that argument” Genji states flatley  
“I thought that overwatch would be different this time, but all it seems to do now is bight me on the ass.”  
“I know what it is like to be betrayed by someone you love”  
“ha! You think that I love that ass Morrison, you out of all people should know that isn't true”  
“I’m not talking about commander Morrison, I’m am talking about Reyes.”  
“he didn’t choose to become what he is now. He told me that he was forced into some lab experiment that striped him of all that he was, that he is a dead man walking.”  
After a moment of silence Jesse realizes what he just said, and who he said it too.  
“shit, I’m sorry genji,” McCree sputters out “that was uncalled for”  
Genji just sighs and pats McCree on the shoulder again.  
“are you going to come back?” genji asks.  
“I don’t know, definitely not right now, but mabie in a day or two. Until I figure things out, and cool off.”  
Genji nods understandingly and turns around heads back to base, leaving McCree alone once again.


End file.
